Deep Fullness
by JezzyChoKyuMin
Summary: Aku tidak menyangkan menjadi orang yang paling dibendi oleh kekasih adikku. Kyuhyun-ssi, lihatlah aku. Aku juga mewarisi perasaan adikku, dan aku menyukaimu/ /LEE SUNGMIN, PERGI KAU!/ Kyumin-chapter1dari5. review please


Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) umur sungmin dimudakan dibawah Kyuhyun

Lee Sungyon (kembaran Sungmin)

_**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu member super Junior yang namanya dipinjam author unutk mebuat FF karena keHARD SHIPPERannya sama KYUMIN.**_

Selamat membaca~~

Ooo

Seoul, South of korea

Masih sama. Keadaan sekolah ini masih sama seperti saat Kyuhyun dan Sungyon berpacaran. Dan kini mereka telah bertunangan. Kala itu Kyuhyun sangat menggilai gadis imut seperti marmut bernama Lee Sungyon. Sampai akhirnya mereka lulus dan bertunangan.

Sungyon berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Tidak berlebihan dan tidak kekurangan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia pemilik universitas di thailand. Keluarga Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Sungyon. Dia ramah, baik, sopan, apalagi senyumnya. Sangat menyenenangkan para penonton.

"Kyu, aku apa batu kecil itu masih ada ya?" tanya Sungyon sambil melihat kearah rumah pohon disamping sekolah mereka. ya, mereka sedang mengunjungi sekolah SMA mereka dulu. Saat dimana Kyuhyun mengejar Sungyon dan memperjuangkan cintanya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungyon. Lalu ia tersenyum, manis seperti biasa "Ya sudah hilang pastinya. Rumah pohon itu kini sudah tua"

"Siapa tau masih kuat. Aku naik ya, Kyu" bujuk Sungyon sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kayu itu sudah rapuh. Itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu, sayang." Kyuhyun menahan cekalan tangan Sungyon. Hah, gadis itu selalu seperti itu. dan kala itu Sungyon memerikan wajah yang sangat memperihatinkan pada Kyuhyun. Dan itu adalah kelemahan bagi Kyuhyun." Oke oke, tapi yang mengambil batunya, aku. Ya!"

"Tidak. Aku yang mengambilnya. Kyuhyun tampan disini saja" dan tanpa isyarat Sungyon mulai berlari kecil kearah ponoh itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng geleng. Bagaimana anak gadis itu memanjatnya. Tangganya saja sudah berlumut. Kalau terpeleset bagaimana? Dasar Sungyon. Tunggu!

Berlumut! Terpeleset!

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Sungyon yang sudah berapda setengah perjalanan. Pohon itu sangat tinggi dan besar. "Chagiya! Turun ya! Biar aku yang ambil. YA!" teriak Kyuhyun dari bawah. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir.

":Kau tenang saja Kyu, akukan dulu juga memanjat nya. " jawan Sungyon tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin panik saja.

"Tapikan saat itu bersamaku. Ayolah! Turun ya!" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Namun, Sungyon tetap bersikeras untuk menaiki pohon itu tangga demi tangga.

Dan satu tangga lagi Sungyon mencapai rumah pohon itu. "Kyu, aku sampai" teriaknya dari atas sambil melongokkan kepalanya kebawah.

Hati Kyuhyun sedikit lega. "Cepat turun ya! Jangan lama lama"

"Kyu batunya hilang" hanya suaranya yang terdengar. Sepertinya Sungyon berbicara sambil sibuk mencari batu dan

"AAAAAAA...

"Kyyyuuuuuu...

"Agh ... kyu~~"

Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu terdengar suara patahan kayu lalu disusul dengan teriakan memekakkan dari seorang gadis. Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika itu Sungyon. Kekasih hatinya yang terjatuh dari pohon tinggi itu. Dengan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun berlari menuju Sungyon dan memeluk Sungyin dengan deras deraian air matanya.

"Chagi, bagunlah. Hiks.. seandainya kau menuruti kata kataku"

"Sungyon. Ayolah..."

Tak perduli darah yang terus mengaliri tangan putih salju milik Kyuhyun atapun baju mahal yang ia kenalan. Nyawa Sungyon lebih mahal.

"Chagi, jangan menutup matamu terus. Ayo bukaa...!"

"SUNGYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"

Ooo

Japan

"Sungmin, ayo pulang sayang. Adikmu kecelakaan dan sekarang dia sedang koma" seorang wanita tua dengan keriputn dimana mana itu memberikan tongkat pada Sungmin. Entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri 3 koper didepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Sungyon. Halmoni? Jangan bercanda?" Sungmin masih berlum mempercayai nenekanya. Ia sedikit tergesa sambil mengetuk-negtukkan tongkat ke lantai.

Melihat cucunya kesusahan mencarinya. Wanita yang dipanggil Halmoni oleh sungmin tadi segera mendekat dan meraih kedua tangan Sungmin "Halmoni mendapat kabar dari eomma dan appa mu sayang."

"Tidak ..."

"Sungyon .."

Seketika itu tubuh Sungmin melemas dan dipeluknya erat sang halmoni. "Sungmin, kita kekorea nanti malam. Appamu sudah memesankan tiket untuk kita. Kita pulang ya, kali ini saja"

Diusapnya peluh yang membanjiri pipinya. Lantas ia menangguk kuat.

Sungyon "_ Jika aku tidak bangun lagi. Aku ingin mataku menajdi milik Sungmin eonni. Dan menitipkan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin eonni. Tuhan, saatnya Sungmin eonni berbahagia"_

TBC/END?

Oke, aku kambek nih gaes ...

Setelah berbulan bulan lamanya tidak hadir diantara kegalauan berita Sungmin dan kakak embek .. hehehe...

Yang ini aku pengen 5 chapter aja. Kalau sudah END. Aku bakal buat yang twoshoot dan Oneshoot.

Tapi akunya mau UN nih ... Doakan yan terbaik untukku ya readers adn JOYER , I Love You,

Yang mua temenan sama aku

IG : jezzy_qhadifah_chokyumin

Fb: Jezzy Cho Kyuhyun Sungmin dan Jezzy ramadhita Qhadifah

Nanti kalau mention aku folback kok ...

Mari berteman ...


End file.
